


California Smiles

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, California, Drama, M/M, Nurse Louis, Romance, Skateboarder Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the boys live in California. </p><p>Zayn can't stop thinking about Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Smiles

Sitting in the emergency room at an hour past midnight was not Zayn’s ideal way to spend his Saturday night.

But unfortunately, that was where he was. 

Shaking his head, Zayn closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall behind him. In his head, he recounted the events that had landed him in the hospital.

 _It had been a hot typical day in California. Zayn and his best friend, Harry, (who was also his roommate) had spent the whole day working. Not wanting to spend their night binge watching Netflix, they decided to grab their skateboards and go down to the pier. Harry, who had always been clumsy, usually just watched Zayn and only pretended to skateboard when someone remotely attractive walked by. Zayn, on the other hand, was actually quite skilled in skateboarding._

_At least he thought so. ___

_Trying to recreate the latest skateboarding trick that he had stumbled upon on YouTube, Zayn put his board down and began gaining speed when he was just about to jump on a ramp before he heard Harry shout at him. Confused, Zayn turned around to look for the curly haired boy but it was too late. Zayn tried stopping by putting his foot down, but he ended up falling. Most of his weight went down on his ankle which was now in immense pain._

_“Are you okay?” Harry asked while running toward him. “I yelled at you to stop because you still had your phone in your pocket and I didn’t want it to fall out and break.”_

_Zayn bit back a few choice words. “Harry, I appreciate that but I think I broke my ankle instead.”_

_Confused, Harry furrowed his brows before looking down. “Shit! That looks bad bro.”_

_Zayn swallowed. “Take me to the hospital maybe?”_

_Harry nodded. “Yeah, c’mon let’s go.”_

Opening his eyes, Zayn checked his phone and rolled his eyes when he realized that he’s been at the emergency room for more than an hour. He was just about to complain to the receptionist when Harry walked in with two cans of soda. 

He handed one to Zayn and took a sip of his which was already opened. “How are you feeling?”

“Great,” Zayn mumbled sarcastically. “I feel like doing cartwheels.”

Harry smirked. “Well let me know so I can film you falling again.”

Zayn lightly punched Harry in the arm. Even though the green eyed boy often got on his nerves, Harry always had a way of making Zayn feel better. 

“Honestly, my ankle hurts like a bitch.”

Harry nodded. “Maybe it’s nothing too serious.”

Zayn was just about to answer when the door swung open.

“Malik? Zayn Malik?” The nurse called out.

Zayn looked at Harry, silently asking him if was going with him, but Harry just smiled and shook his head and motioned for him to go. Biting his lip nervously, Harry finally understood what Zayn was asking for. He grabbed Zayn’s arm and helped him up. Wincing when he put just smallest amount of weight on his ankle, Zayn relied on Harry to help him to the door.

They stopped walking when they go to the nurse. Zayn finally looked at the nurse was slightly surprised. The nurse was a male but he also looked so young. Not to mention he was very short and had the brightest eyes Zayn had ever seen.

“I can help you to the room if you’d like,” the nurse said in a warm voice.

Zayn was wondering how the small boy was going to help him, but he felt embarrassed having to use Harry as a crutch. “Sure, I’d really appreciate that.”

Harry passed him along to the nurse and told him he’d be in the cafeteria before walking off.

It was a struggle, but Zayn and his nurse managed to make it down the hall and into a room. He plopped down on the nearest seat and let a breath.

“Do you smoke?” The nurse asked.

Taken back, Zayn raised an eyebrow. “Was I wheezing that badly?”

The nurse laughed. “Just a little.” He smiled and said, “I’m Louis Tomlinson and I’ll be your nurse. I’m sorry you had to wait so long in the waiting room but I’m the only nurse on the night shift for tonight.”

“It’s okay Mr. Tomlinson.”

The nurse blushed. “Please call me Louis. Mr. Tomlinson makes me feel old. ”

“Oh okay, Louis.”

Louis smiled before sitting in the seat opposite of Zayn. He looked at the chart that he had been holding. “What seems to be the problem Zayn? Is it your ankle or your foot?”

“It’s my ankle. I was skateboarding and I ended up falling on it. I’ve had tons of stumbles and mishaps before but this one feels different.”

Louis nodded sympathetically before patting his lap. “Put your foot up here, I want to see it a little closer.”

Zayn lifted his foot and put it in Louis’ lap. Wincing when he had to take his shoe off, Zayn groaned when Louis pulled his sock down. His ankle was purple and blue and swollen.

Louis looked at Zayn. “Just looking at it, it looks sprained. You’re lucky it didn’t break. I’ve seen tons of skateboarders come in here with serious injuries; some so bad that they’ll probably never get on a board for the rest of their life.

Gulping, Zayn’s heart began racing a little faster. He had been skateboarding ever since he was in elementary school. He could never imagine not skating again. 

“But the good news is that sprains usually heal pretty fast,” Louis said flashing Zayn a smile. “It’s usually between 2 to 4 months if you take the time to heal correctly.”

Zayn felt relieved. “That’s good to know Louis.”

“But to be positive, you should probably get an X-Ray. The doctor should be in a few minutes.”

“Okay, I’ll just wait.”

“Is there anything else before I leave?” Louis asked, his eyes bright and shining.

“Um, no thanks. I’m fine,” Zayn replied.

“Okay, well bye for now,” Louis said before leaving the room.

Letting out a deep breathe, Zayn slouched in his chair and dreaded waiting for the doctor. He was about to text Harry when the door opened and Harry walked in.

“How’d you know I was in here?” Zayn asked laughing. Harry always had a way of making a grand entrance.

Harry took a seat next to Zayn. “I just finished eating at the cafeteria when I went back into the waiting room. Your nurse walked by and saw me and he actually told me where you were. I thought that was pretty nice of him. He’s mad hot by the way.”

“Like I hadn’t noticed,” Zayn said rolling his eyes. 

“You should’ve asked him out. You can’t let someone that hot and smart walk away.”

“Well it would have been a just a little weird asking someone out that you’ve only known for ten minutes,” Zayn retorted.

“What was his name?”

“Louis.”

“Ooh la la. That sounds French.”

Zayn laughed. “Keep it in your pants.”

Soon the door opened and the doctor came in.  
\------------

Harry helped Zayn into their house and onto the couch. Zayn’s room was upstairs and neither of them had the energy to try to get up there. He propped a pillow under Zayn’s foot and put a blanket on him.

“Thanks Harry,” Zayn said before letting out a yawn. His eyelids were heavy and he felt so tired.

“No problem. Do you got everything you need?”

“Yeah ‘m good.”

“Okay, well night dude,” Harry said before walking to his room.

Zayn closed his eyes and tried to ignore the throbbing in his ankle. The first thing that popped in his head was Louis. Zayn couldn’t explain it, but there was something about him.

He eventually drifted off into sleep.

(And if you’d ask him, he would deny dreaming of Doctor Malik and Nurse Tomlinson in a compromising situation…)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote anything in SO LONG. I will admit, this chapter isn't the best and it's kinda cliche but I love Zouis so much and I think there needs to be more fics about them.


End file.
